


Swap Meat

by antrazi



Series: Add Ons [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e12 Swap Meat, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swap Meat

  


  
Gary wouldn’t believe his luck. Out of all the witches and warlocks in the US he was the one to find hell’s most wanted!

He sorted through the Fast Food order and contemplated what he could do.

His thoughts and eyes wandered to Dean’s tall travel companion.

A plan formed in his mind, a plan that combined his desire to get out of his boring and regulated life and helped him in getting the bounty for the kill.

  


  



End file.
